The List
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Mikoto is ready for grandchildren. The elders compiled a list of eligible women for Itachi. He isn't looking forward to it but if he must then he shall. He is going to work his way through the list. Surprisingly, a certain kunoichi isn't on it. M-later chapters. Non-Massacre.
1. Prologue

Hope you enjoy! I've never written any Naruto fanfiction.

Sakura is sort of my love everyone character... I ship her with way too many people so there will probably be a lot more to come...

Hope you enjoy!

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and enjoy COFFEE!

* * *

Itachi was well aware of his duties to his clan... or rather he had been. Somehow, over the years, he had become overly involved in his life as a shinobi. He was rarely home and when he was it was usually only for 24 hours at the most. He was dedicated to the village. He thought that was normal. He thought he was living his life as he was meant to.

But his parents disagreed. They believed he should be married and producing an heir and the council supported them. Itachi was not a fool though. Yes, his father wanted him to spend more time at the compound and to dedicate himself to the clan but his mother was the mastermind behind this. He had heard her many times talking about how ready she was for grandchildren and how she couldn't wait for her boys to settle down.

Oh, yes, Sasuke was not spared. He was younger but his mother was equally determined for Sasuke to get involved before he became like Itachi; a shinobi with no time to spare and no desire to spare a glance at a female. Mikoto knew her youngest well enough to know that he would follow in his brothers footsteps.

Itachi knew all of this. And yet, when he came home to his parents sitting at the table, his mother pointing at a lit and his father nodding, he shouldn't have been surprised. When he entered the room his chipper mother called him over and sat him down.

"Itachi," She said with a bright smile "The council has compiled a list of eligible women! Of course, you get to pick but isn't this great? You can finally get started on finding a wife. I've already talked to Tsunade. She said that you can have a few weeks off to get started on the list. Of course, missions will be fewer in the future so that you can build a bond. But don't worry, they'll pick up again after you are married." She was talking extremely fast.

Fugaku was stony as usual but he clearly agreed with his wife.

"Mother, as much as I appreciate this, it is not a priority right now."

"Like hell it isn't!" She scowled.

"Mikoto." Fugaku said softly.

"Sorry." She said solemnly. She hadn't meant to get so _excited_. "Itachi... I want grandkids while I am still young enough to enjoy them. And you have a duty to clan to provide an heir. You're lucky you aren't being forced into an arranged marriage." She stressed the last sentence.

Itachi knew it was a common occurrence in his clan to arrange these things, especially when it involved the heir. His mother had put her foot down though. After a 'lifetime of misery as shinobi' as she had put it, they deserved happiness. She had somehow managed to get Fugaku to sway the elders and that was that.

He also knew that they put a time limit on it. They knew he would be too busy to find someone. If he had not found someone by the time he was 27 they would arrange for a bride. He had almost hoped this would be the case. They would find someone suitable to bear strong children and she would be groomed to be matriarch. It would save him the hassle. And surely she wouldn't be too disagreeable. Even if she was, he was never home anyway.

"Mother..." He was going to reason with her.

"No! I did not raise you to ungrateful. Heirs rarely have an opportunity at happiness at home. You will spend time with some of these girls. If they are all unsatisfactory then you may leave it to the elders." She crossed her arms and puffed.

"Understood." He hated to disappoint her but if he must put his clan first, why not let the elders do what the old crones do best? He did not desire a loving home life, merely a peaceful one. In the chaotic world of Shinobi, he had no desire to come home to it.

She jumped up and down and kissed his cheek. He looked at the list. It was surprisingly short.

He would begin immediately.

* * *

There you have it!

Itachi will be going through the ladies but who will he end up with? I think we all know...

I try to update frequently. At least every 2-3 days.


	2. Tardiness is not the Uchiha way

To be honest, I'm kinda writing this as I go. No clear ideas on anything yet but hope you enjoy it!

A little info on the list: The elders took into consideration age, ability, appearance and a lot of other things but not availability. I think that may clear some things up. I'm not a fan of writing original characters in my fanfictions because I think it can get confusing but I may put a few in so that the list isn't too short. Let me know what ya think!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy Diet !

* * *

Itachi was unamused. His mother had arranged a meeting with Ino Yamanaka. They were to have lunch together and she was already 20 minutes late. Itachi was punctual and his wife should be as well. He didn't want his children to be lax with their time or other's time. He was already mentally crossing her off the list.

He was sipping a cup of tea, eyes closed leisurely, when a shadow wast cast over him.

"Good Afternoon, Itachi." He heard a soft, crisp voice say.

He opened his eyes to see his brother's teammate standing in front of him. She wasn't in her usual attire. Her long, pink hair was braided down her back and she was in a soft white dress. She looked very feminine. He almost didn't recognize her.

"Haruno."

She smiled at him. "I'd say you've known me long enough to call me Sakura, Itachi." She said his name almost teasingly.

"Sakura." He amended.

She smiled again and sat next to him. "I've actually come to tell you that Ino will be along shortly. She couldn't decide what to wear." She sighed, clearly familiar with the behavior. "I told her to just put on something simple. But apparently, that sends the wrong message."

"Which is?"

"That she is plain and uninterested." Haruno said thoughtfully. "I don't get how clothes can say that."

"It is merely cloth."

"Exactly! And then when she finally decided on something she began to fuss over her makeup and hair. She must really want to impress you." She looked at him, her head tilted. She was analyzing him and then seemed to shrug as if she was confused.

"Clan politics." He said simply. He felt no need to elaborate on the subject.

"Oh? Marrying time already. I'm surprised they chose Ino. You don't seem compatible." She said offhandedly.

He remained silent.

"Ino is great but she isn't really what I think of when I hear Uchiha Matriarch."

Her friend was far from level headed and she was nosey and loud and hardly ready to settle down. Sakura wasn't close to Itachi but she had met him a handful of times while at the Uchiha compound. She knew that he was looking for someone who wouldn't complain about his ridiculous schedule or argue when it came to raising the children, someone who understood the traditions of the clan and could follow them, and someone who, like his mother had, raised strong children.

Sakura thought about Ino for a minute. Maybe Ino could do it... Sakura wasn't sure but she knew she couldn't. She understood that as shinobi they take must take missions and that they are put in dangerous situations, but as a medic she knew that Itachi pushed too hard and it would kill him one day. She would never marry someone like that. She wouldn't be able to stand the loneliness and constant worry. She also knew too much about Clan politics to follow blindly.

It was a shame he was marrying so young. He was impossibly attractive. Sure, she had found Sasuke attractive when she was younger and she would be lying if she said he wasn't still. Itachi, however, had a face to put all others to shame. His features were too dark to be called handsome. No, Itachi Uchiha was beautiful. He had the face of a fallen angel. His dark eyes seemed to hold secrets and his nose was straight and noble. His mouth was masculine yet soft. He was incredibly tall. Sakura wasn't very tall but Itachi towered over her. She had often wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. He had let it grow out more; the tips brushed his hips. Sakura should have been jealous because hers just brushed the middle of her back, but she wasn't. She had never seen his body but he was a shinobi so it was definitely fit.

Ino wouldn't have a problem marrying him. Hell, she was probably in a rush to. He was gorgeous, a genius, and well off.

"What does?" He asked in the usual Uchiha monotone.

She thought about it. "Maybe Hinata... No. She's too quiet. She wouldn't be able to stand up to the Elders." She thought about the girls in the village. Who could possibly do the job? "I can't think of a single person who could compare to Mikoto-san. She's just too incredible." She said with a bright smile.

Sakura really looked up to Mikoto. Her parents were understanding of her choice to be a Shinobi and the Haruno's were a fine clan to be a part of but they were by nature civilians. She hadn't been able to talk to them about missions or training or injuries because it all seemed too dangerous to them. When she had taken a position at the hospital they had been overjoyed. She knew they just wanted her to be safe but that wasn't her. Mikoto had been a surrogate mother to her and sometimes even a father.

Mikoto had dressed her wounds before she had been trained as a medic. She had helped Sakura realized that her crush on Sasuke was temporary and not the end of the world. After her first seduction mission, Sakura had cried on Mikoto's shoulder for hours. And when Sakura had attempted dating for a short while, Mikoto had helped her through each problem. Sakura would have asked her mother but she would have insisted that Sakura give up her life as a shinobi, settle at the hospital and find a nice civilian boy. Mikoto was everything Sakura hoped to be someday.

"My mother is indeed a wonder."

"She's more than that." Sakura said with a laugh. "She's a force to be reckoned with."

Itachi agreed. His mother was all kindness but he had seen her at her darkest and he never wanted to see it again.

"Anyway, I should go. I have plans with the boys at 1 and if I don't leave now I'll be late."

"It is only 12:45." He said surprised that he wished she would stay a bit longer. She had a clear voice that didn't agitate his ears and she spoke so freely. He found himself relaxing in her presence.

"To be on time is to be late. Plus, last one there buys." She said as she rose. She walked away with a wave.

When Ino finally arrived Itachi was more than a little irritated. He had waited far too long. And the conversation didn't improve his mood. She was quite the gossiper and she seemed to talk a great deal of 'Sai' whoever that was. He was ready to go home and tell his mother that he was quite done with the list. But instead he went to the training grounds for a a round with Shisui.

He would have to beg for a long mission if the next encounter was as disastrous as the first.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to keep updating as fast as possible!

Who do you think should be next? Review and let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Getting tipsy is not the Uchiha way

I'm kinda waiting to write more till I figure out which ladies to put on this list, so for now, an original character!

Hope you enjoy!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and crave licorice!

* * *

How in the hell had he ended up here?

He was at a celebratory event at the Hyuuga's main house for some reason. His father had told him to go as a representative. He had not pointed out that Sasuke would be there. Of course, his father did not consider Sasuke a candidate. He was the second son and had a tendency to lose his senses when he was with his blond teammate.

He was leaning against a wall watching the people chatter. He had paid his respects. Why was he still here? Oh yes, because his mother had said a number of females on the list would be there. He saw Hinata and Ino talking to Sakura. He was supposed to make an effort with Hinata but after what Sakura had said this afternoon it didn't look like a good option. And if that weren't enough, the very obvious adoring glances towards Naruto made it clear how useless that would be.

He spotted one of the females on the list. He had seen her in the village. She was a civilian but she came from a long line of very talented shinobi. Hana or Emiko or something... He caught her eye and she gave a bright smile and came over to him. He had no need to move. She came over and began flirting immediately. She was shameless in her advances. Her conversation skills left much to be desired. He was about to tell her to leave when he felt a warm hand slide into the crook of his elbow.

"Itachi, you promised to tell me about your recent mission and that herb you came across. I'd hate to miss the chance to learn because you're too busy flirting." Sakura's body was not incredibly close to his but she had definitely made it clear that the other woman should depart. He could feel her heat and found it tantalizing. Her voice was playful.

"If you'll excuse us," He said as he guided his savior away.

"You looked like you were going to disembowel her. I figured the Hyuuga's wouldn't appreciate the spectacle but it would make for interesting entertainment." She teased.

He wondered that she was so relaxed around him. Most found him to be too intimidating to talk to let alone tease. Women frequently flirted but he never conversed or bickered or teased. Sakura was still on his arm and they were walking around.

"She was most unpleasant."

Sakura chuckled. "Yes, but in all fairness you tend to make people lose their sense. I assume she was on the list?"

"Yes." He wanted to ask what she meant about people losing their sense.

"How is the hunt going?" She stopped long enough to grab a glass of champagne.

"Unsuccessful."

"That is hard to believe. Konoha has a lot of lovely women and most of them are available."

"Lovely, perhaps but not necessarily matriarch material." He said quickly

"Ah, that is your problem. You're looking for a matriarch instead of a wife." She looked serene as the walked around the room leisurely.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're looking for the wrong things. You can learn to be a matriarch. But you can't learn to be happy with someone who is all wrong for you. You need to look at the list with a discerning eye. What girls appeal to you and why? The council has already taken the matriarch part out of your hands. The list is comprised of ladies worthy."

He had not thought of it that way. Sakura was smarter than she looked. Not that she didn't look smart. She had a knowing sparkle in her eyes almost indefinitely. She looked ravishing this evening as well. She was in a long black gown that clung to her curves, the thin straps exposing the delicate curve of her shoulders, a long slit ran down he left leg. His eyes was drawn to the pale leg that peeked out.

"Do you have the list?"

He reached a hand into his jacket pocket. He pulled the list out. She took it and looked at at.

"How disappointing." She pouted.

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm not on here. That's kind of insulting."

He hadn't noticed that she wasn't on the list but now it was bothering him. What could have kept her off the list? She was a first class medic, came from a moderate clan, was beyond beautiful, strong as hell, a student of a legendary sannin and knew the clan well. It was awfully strange.

"An oversight I'm sure."

"I doubt it. I'm sure they have a reason. They know me pretty well. They're probably afraid I'll destroy the compound." She said with a hearty laugh.

She looked at this list and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... I just... I think I need to talk to Mikoto." She smiled at him weakly before leaving him. He watched her say good bye to Hiashi. He seemed sad to see her go. She smiled sweetly and left. He already missed the warmth of her hand in his arm.

What was coming over him?

He was dragged away from his thoughts when the female he had engaged with earlier came over in what seemed to be a tipsy stupor. She pawed at him and flirted and attempted to get his attention. He had had quite enough. He pushed her away from him with hard eyes and a glare. In a cold voice he told her her attentions were unwelcome and she should not attempt to make another advance. He lowered his voice and then added that should she try she will find herself without a tongue to speak or hands to grab with.

Another disastrous night. What were the elders thinking?

* * *

So Itachi is getting annoyed. Poor guy. Those ladies and their grabby hands. I figured I would add some of his dark-menacing self because I love that!

Thanks for reading! *hints subtly for reviews*


	4. Trying to change the Uchiha way

Hey! Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews!

I wanted to reply to the guest who reviewed because I appreciate critical reviews and I just want to clarify some things. Sakura understands that Ino wouldn't be a good match for Itachi and she mostly kept her opinion to herself other than saying she was surprised and didn't think they were compatible. I didn't think of it as backstabbing because I don't think it is wrong to recognize faults in people. She clearly still loves Ino despite her being nosey and loud. Sakura can be nosey and loud. And if she seemed to be complaining a bit, it is because she was. Sometimes it is easier to get stuff off your back to a stranger than someone who knows everything. Also, of course Sakura has a hidden agenda! She just doesn't know it. I've always thought of her as an affectionate person. I think she acts like a friend to almost anyone that needs one. And Itachi is in need. I hope that clarified some things without coming off as bitchy because your review made me really happy. I like it when people make me think about the direction I am taking things. Thanks so much!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy apples and coffee!

* * *

Itachi had come home to see a very bruised and broken Sasuke whining to his mother. She looked unsympathetic. In fact, she looked annoyed with the boy. His arm was bent in 3 ways and was bruised and swollen. His eyes were black and his nose crooked. His foot was definitely out of place and was his leg supposed to bend like that? Itachi wanted to know who had caused such damage.

"Ouch! Mother..."

"Stop whining. It is your own fault. You should minded your own business."

"Sticking your broken nose where it doesn't belong, little brother?"

"Mind your own, Itachi. This is all your fault anyway."

Mikoto seemed to dislike that because she didn't have to nap his ankle back in that hard. Itachi heard a pleasing yelp. Cocky child deserved it.

"And what do I have to do with your lack of self defence."

"If you hadn't shown her that list she wouldn't have come after me! She only found out because you were flaunting your stupid paper." Sasuke was pouting and though Itachi was fond of his brother, he was too old for that.

"I don't understand."

"Your brother was beaten to a pulp because he thought it would be okay to go the elders and tell them to take Sakura off the list of potential brides." Mikoto said with a scowl.

Mikoto was probably more upset than anyone about it. She had been pretty down when she realized Sakura wasn't on the list. She had complained to Fugaku but he said that the council probably had a good reason. She had dropped it but it had been bothering her. Sakura had come to see her last night about the list. She was pretty distraught. Sakura was concerned about the girls on the list. She informed Mikoto that most of the kunoichi on the list were in serious relationships.

Mikoto had tried to explain that the list didn't take eligibility into account. Sakura's face had grown dark and she went on a long rant about how unfair that is to the girls. Because if Itachi decided on that person then it was basically done. She was not going to let this happen. She stormed off and Mikoto was worried but didn't follow. Surely Sakura wouldn't do anything too crazy, right?

She was wrong. Sakura had stormed into the Council room the next day. Fugaku had reported to Mikoto in great detail. The Elders were shocked. She had stormed in and demanded a new list be drafted. They tried to explain about the tradition. She told them, very clearly, she didn't give a rats ass about the tradition.

"When was the last time you did this? I don't care if it is an honor to be an Uchiha. You can't just take girls out of serious relationships just to continue your line! THere are plenty of available women in this village. Plenty of great civilian women who could offer your clan so much and yet most of this list is comprised of unavailable women and kunoichi!" Her voice hadn't raised but it was clear that she wouldn't let it go.

"If you are upset about not being on the list, Haruno-san, then you must take it up with Sasuke." One of the Elders said.

"I don't care about being on the list! I care about the people on the list! I know those girls really well and if they were told to marry someone they didn't love it would kill them. They offer enough for this village. Itachi has offered even more. Don't you care about his happiness?" She looked sad but angry.

"He will learn to be content with his chosen bride. Most clan members don't get to pick at all. He is quite lucky."

Sakura had growled and looked ready to destroy the building. She looked at them with hard eyes.

"The list will be revised. I will send Sasuke with a list of unavailable women." She wasn't going to let them argue.

The elders moved to say something but Fugaku spoke. "Perhaps, it would be best to look at the list again."

She smiled kindly and left. But she hadn't gone home. She went to the training grounds. She found Sasuke arguing with Naruto. She told the blond to go home. He looked confused but left. She crossed her arms and looked at the Uchiha.

"Do you want to tell me why you had my name taken off the list but them keep so many _taken_ women?"

"Why are you so angry about it?" He said cooly.

"Because some of my best friends are on that list and the other half are my patients! Do you have any idea how many of those girls are incredibly happy with their partners? I hear about them all the time and the smiles on their faces are so incredibly beautiful. If Itachi choses one of them they don't get a say! Your clan is too powerful."

"I had you taken off because I don't want you marrying my brother. It would be weird. You would be in charge... and at the house all the time and you would be kissing him and fuc- _doing it_ with him. It's too weird! You're my teammate!"

She looked relieved for a minute. She was about to hug him. In a way it was sort of sweet.

"Plus, you're not that strong. And the children would have your hair." He said it like an insult. "And you're really not good enough or him. Aniki needs someone graceful and delicate and sweet. You're none of those things Sakura. No offense."

"Offense taken you pompous bastard! Not that strong? I'll show you just how strong I am."

And that was that.

Itachi was trying not to laugh at the tales. But he could hardly keep the smile off his face. His mother was pouting. Sasuke seemed to darken at reliving the experience.

"Perhaps, little brother, you should fix your nose and then keep it to yourself." He turned away and left.

He was quite amused with Sakura's actions. It was rare for someone to stand up to the Elders. He had done it a handful of times but only when needed. The tradition didn't bother him but he hadn't thought of the females. He found himself hoping to run into the feisty pink haired female once again.

_How very odd..._

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was a little all over the place. I hope that it didn't distract from the story.

I will be updating a few more chapters soon!

Thanks for reading! Feel free and encouraged to review, as always!


	5. The Uchiha training grounds get busy

YAY! SO MANY REVIEWS! SOOOOO HAPPY!

I wanted to use this space to reply to some reviews but I think I will just PM some replies later. A bit to tired right now.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy nutella and toast!

* * *

Itachi was twitchy. He had gone days without a mission. Sparring wasn't cutting it. He needed to do something! He had enjoyed relaxing for a day or two but he was well rested and anxious to do something!

He was sitting in the Uchiha training grounds with his crows , one one his shoulder and the others around carelessly, trying to figure out how to convince the Hokage to give him a mission when Sakura entered. He felt her chakra. She was arguing with Sasuke but they looked relaxed.

"I'm not going to apologize for kicking your ass. You deserved it."

"I didn't do anything wrong." He said grumpily.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hn."

Sakura stopped when she saw Itachi.

"Oh. Itachi... I didn't realize you were you were using the grounds."

"Shisui was meant to be my sparring partner today."

But clearly he was not there. Itachi wanted sometime to take his frustration out on. He was about to leave but Naruto ran over to the group.

"Am I late?" He asked with a large grin.

"Yes. As usual. You need to stop hanging out with Kakashi." Sakura said with a frown.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him to spar while laughing. He clearly wasn't taking what she said seriously. Itachi wondered why...

"Those boys will never change." She said with a a soft smile and a shake of her head. He had often seen his mother do something similar when talking about Sasuke or himself. "Well, if you have nothing else to do, I can spar with you." Sakura suggested.

Itachi looked her over. She was fit enough and she _had_ trained with the Hokage. She couldn't be that bad and restraining himself would be interesting enough. Even if he didn't get to relieve his tension. He nodded and she smiled brightly. He was surprised when she reached out to caress the bird on his shoulder.

"They're beautiful." The bird seemed content with her contact. It was foreign to him. His birds were usually just as isolated as he was. The crow moved to her hand and she let out a surprised yelp. She almost pulled her hand away but he grabbed it softly.

"Hold your arm steady." He stood and raised her arm until it was straight. She was looking at him with wide seafoam green eyes. It was a strange color but he found it very inviting. He was drawn into them. She was waiting for instructions he realized. "Let him move freely. Don't be afraid if he stretches his wings."

She was staring at the bird. Slowly, it moved up her arm until it was on her shoulder. She moved to look at it but succeeded only in pushing her face into it's feathers. It moved to touch the side of her nose with it's beak. She squeaked and almost fell but Itachi still had her hand and pulled her forward. He had underestimated how hard he had pulled because she was now against his chest.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. She made no move to push away though. He liked her warmth. Her head was just at his shoulders. He wasn't fond of short women. They were difficult to kiss comfortably but he didn't think he would mind with Sakura. He was very confused by his thoughts. Was he interested in his little brother's teammate?

Sakura cleared her throat and pushed off his chest. Her blush was gone now and she looked serious, clinical even. _How very Uchiha like,_ Itachi thought with a smirk.

"Are you ready to spar?" She said, a challenge in her voice.

He sent the bird away and they began. At first it was simple attacks, a warm up. A kunai to dodge here, a kick to block there. Then it got more serious. He was actually enjoying himself. He rarely got this much out a fight with Shunsui. His cousin was very lax with his training. Being a good shinobi had gone to his head.

They did not notice that Naruto and Sasuke had stopped to watch or that quite a few clan members had come to observe after hearing all the noise. They were engaged in their fight. Sakura was looking a bit out of breath and sweaty. Itachi, though it did not show on his face, was feeling equally well worked. He felt the skin of his thigh ripping as Sakura ran forward with a kunai.

She was just about to move forward with her next attack when there was a loud ringing sound. She stopped. Itachi took advantage of her lack of movement and flipped her over, pinning her in place.

"Itachi... I kind of need to be let up. Now."

"It was foolish of you to halt because of a noise."

"That noise was my pager. Hospital emergency. Now let go." He stood and helped her up.

Without thinking she reached up and pulled a piece of rock out of his hair. She laughed and told him he needed a shower before running off to the hospital. Sasuke approached him.

"What the hell was that?" He looked very annoyed. Itachi ignored him and walked away. "Itachi, it is just weird!"

Itachi didn't care if it was weird because he didn't know what _it_ was. Was he actually interested in Sakura Haruno? He spent the night thinking about her and his new interest. The next morning, his mother was humming in the kitchen. He looked at her with curious interest.

"Oh! Itachi. You have a date with Hana Inuzuka today." She said with a smile. But that wasn't the reason when was humming. He could tell.

"Indeed."

"You could cancel if you'd like. If you had found someone else... If you wanted, I mean. I'm sure Hana wouldn't mind." She was all too happy to suggest canceling. What was his mother up to?

"No. I shall proceed as planned." She frowned but quickly put a smile back into place.

"Of course!" She was making rolling something when he came in and she slammed the pin back against the dough. She rolled with a bit too much strength. She sighed and put a hand to her cheek. "Oh dear... I've seemed to roll it too thin."

Itachi had not dressed specially for Ino nor would he dress specially for Hana. He met her at his favorite shop. She looked as she always did. They had gone on many missions together. It was strange to think that she could be his wife. In fact, it was wrong. He _had_ grown fond of her, but as a brother would a sister. Maybe not that close. A cousin?

She greeted him cheerfully and loudly. He nodded.

"Still have a stick up your ass?" She said with a laugh.

"If you insist on phrasing it like that." Itachi said with a small smirk. He didn't mind joking with her a bit.

"I already ordered your favorites." She said as he was handed a cup of green tea.

"You know my usual order?"

"Shisui told me." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked contemplative. "Look, we haven't told the clans yet but we're kind of together. Because they don't know I ended up on that damn list. My mom kind of insisted that I come because she thinks I'm single." She looked at him with a what-are-ya-gonna-do sort of face.

"It would seem that you are not the only unavailable female on the list."

"What do you mean?"

He recounted the story for her and she laughed like a mad woman.

"That Haruno has really taken after the Hokage!" She was laughing harder now.

"So it would seem."

"You're not mad that she reacted so 'irrationally'?" She mimicked his cold voice playfully.

"Not at all. It is quite refreshing. Charming, even."

"You never say that when I shout!"

"Because you-" He did not get to continue.

"Aren't as cute? I don't tickle your fancy? I would be offended but I already snagged my Uchiha." She said with a great grin.

His dango had just arrived and he really didn't care what she was saying now. He hadn't been here in months and he wanted his sweets. He was about to pop one into his mouth when Sakura rushing by in a white coat. She ran into the shop and came back out rather quickly with an order of dango. She didn't stop to say hello. She was gone as soon as she came and he was very curious why.

He would have to find out the next time he saw her. For now, he needed to go home and edit the list that he had been given.

* * *

I need to give Itachi more dates but I don't want to put him with anyone but Sakura... My ships are kinda ruining my creativity :(

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Drinking the Uchiha way

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy marshmallow creme!

* * *

Itachi was laying on the roof of the compound when he heard his father laughing. His father... laughing? He was tempted to double check but he was sure his ears had misheard. But then he heard it again. It was light and deep and laced with his fathers gravelly tone. He went inside to see what was going on. He was sure this was wrong.

He entered the dining room to see Sakura, his mother, his father, the Hokage and her assistant there. Why were they all in his home? They were all laughing except Sakura, who was blushing fiercely. He looked at the scene was not at all amused. He had missed something and he was not fond of the idea of being in the out.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing!" Sakura said all too quickly. Tsunade looked at her and smiled wickedly.

"Itachi! Come and join us."

"I don't believe that would be wise."

"I insist." The Hokage said with finality.

He sat down without another word. Everyone seemed to be eyeing him. Sakura seemed very interested in her cup of tea.

"Mikoto, I believe some sake would make this much more enjoyable."

Sakura looked at her teacher in horror.

"Tsunade-san... perhaps ot not." Shizune seemed to be attempting a signal with her eyes. But the Hokage wasn't having it.

"I think that is a great idea, Lady Tsunade!" Mikoto said jumping up to fetch it.

"I think I'll be going now." Sakura said, rising from her seat.

"Sit." Tsunade ordered and her pupil obeyed hesitantly.

Mikoto came back into the room in a perky manner that bothered Itachi. He really wasn't interested in partaking in their drinking. But he would gladly observe. Soon, everyone had sake in front of them. Itachi looked at his father. Fugaku's eyebrow twitched slightly. So, he wasn't getting out of it. How grand.

He raised the glass to his mouth and took a drink. Sakura downed hers faster than expected. She seemed to be glaring at Tsunade. He didn't know how it had happened but suddenly they were attempting to out drink each other. Shizune did not even attempt to keep up. She took her sake at a relaxed pace. She said something about having a low tolerance.

His mother and father watched amused. Eventually, they gave up watching. Mikoto was flirtatiously poring for her husband. Itachi was too intrigued by the interaction before him to be disgusted by his parents. He watched as Sakura quickly outdid her blonde counterpart. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and she had tied her hair back into the messiest bun he had ever seen. But she was keeping up, if not exceeding Tsunade.

"Ne, Saku-chan, why don' ya jus' give up?" Tsunade slurred.

"Because I know that you have just about reached your limit." Sakura said snootily.

"Why ya little," Tsunade was shouting but Itachi's attention was drawn away from them when he felt a hand on his lap.

Shizune had her breasts pressed together with her arms and was leaning towards him. He would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. She had beautiful dark eyes and her hair was well cared for. She had the same dark looks that were common among his clan. He had never noticed that she had a soft mouth or that her eyelashes curled.

"Itachi-kun," She said in a slow voice that made him raise an eyebrow. "It's awfully loud in here. Is there anywhere quiet?"

He never would have guessed that Shizune would flirt with him. He could probably replace one of the women on his list with her. She had looks that would surely make for attractive children. She was strong and smart. She wouldn't be a terrible person to be married to.

He took her hand off his lap and led her outside to the gardens. The cool night air would clear her head. He was looking at the lavender bushes when he felt her gaze on his face. He ignored it. She could look all she wanted.

"You really are handsome. It's a shame that you have to choose a wife." Shizune said boldly.

"Is it?"

"Yeah. I mean, you have the kind of looks that make girls go mad. But that also means that you haven't really tried being with anyone. And now you have to choose the person you are going to be with for the rest of your life after a few meetings. It's sad."

"Not at all." He said softly.

He didn't think it was sad at all. He had no real experience with romance but he didn't need it. His sharingan was useful in more areas than the battlefield. He knew more than almost any other about the subject of romance and love and feelings. It confused him slightly but he had used his gift to feel what others had felt. It wasn't as pleasant as people made it out to be. Honestly, the whole thing was rather disgusting.

"You mean you don't want to be with someone you love?"

He remained silent.

"I suppose it is easier for someone like you who can detach themselves. I wish it were that easy."

"You are in love?" He asked, finally looking at her.

Her eyes were sad and she was looking at the garden now. She smiled wearily.

"I suppose I am. But he isn't the type to be with one woman... or marry. It's foolish on my part." She smiled brightly then. "I knew all that going in but I still fell. Aren't I stupid?"

"Yes." Her eyes were wide. "You are quite the catch. I was going to put you on my list. I think, perhaps, the reason he chooses not to remain faithful is because you do not expect him to."

Shizune looked shocked and then ashamed and finally pleased. Itachi was not expecting it when she hugged him. Her arms were around his neck before he could think. The alcohol had definitely slowed his reflexes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What the hell?" Itachi heard behind him.

Sakura was standing behind them. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were narrowed. She looked pissed and dangerous. Itachi was surprised at his attraction to her at that moment.

"Don't you have your own man to be hugging?" Sakura said almost venomously.

Shizune pulled away and winced. "Good luck with this. Sakura is an angry drunk." She walked pass Sakura to deal with the, no doubt, drunk Hokage.

Sakura was glaring at Itachi and crossed her arms. She was waiting for an explanation and if she didn't get one soon she was likely to rub his face in a shrub.

"Shizune seems to be troubled with her relationship."

"Oh yes, she looked especially troubled when you were hugging." Sakura growled. She didn't know why she was so angry.

"Sakura, calm yourself." He said cooly.

_Calm herself_? Was he kidding? He couldn't be serious because if he was she was going to punch him in his perfect jaw. Her chest flared as she took deep breathes. She was not going to snap even if her head was swimming and her chest was warm and she was pretty sure she was swaying.

"I am perfectly calm. I just didn't realize you were like the elders. Relationship status means nothing to you. I should have known." She was disgusted with how little she sounded. She was ashamed when she felt tears burn behind her eyes and her throat constrict.

She wasn't looking at him anymore. She was trying to calm herself. Her lower lip was trembling. What was wrong with her? She wasn't this weak! _Damn alcohol. _She couldn't see the anger in his eyes or the determination. She was trying to hold the tears back but relentlessly they pushed to the surface.

Itachi moved before anything else could be said. He took her into his arms; one wrapping around her back, the other cupping her jaw gently. He captured her lips in a fervent kiss. She made no move to stop him. Her lips molded to his instantly. He had not expected the spread of warmth that washed over him. Her lips were soft and sweet and she kissed like she did everything else; with tenacity and tenderness.

Her hands wound into his hair and they tugged slightly. He groaned into her mouth and she pressed closer. His teethe closed around her bottom lip and tugged slightly. She whimpered and he relished in the sound. He was tempted to devour her there, among the flowers and under the moon. She was temptation.

He caught himself though. He could taste the bitter sweet taste of sake on her lips and knew that anything more than a kiss would be a dangerous idea. He pulled away and she followed his mouth. Her lips barely brushed against his and he was tempted to dive back in.

"I will have Sasuke see you home." He said, resting his forehead against hers. He could not bring himself to open his eyes yet.

In all honesty, he had no desire to send her home or move from this very spot. But he knew better. He wasn't foolish enough to put his desires before his respect for her. Her drunken state was not really a conscious state of approval. Finally, he pulled back. Her eyes were nearly closed and hazed.

He walked her inside and left her in Sasuke's care. He went into his room and looked at the ceiling in an attempt to arrange his thoughts. When had he become _so_ taken with her?

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I read them and reread them. They make me so incredibly happy!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
